


girls of sea and foam

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/F, Female Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Hermione follows the rumors of mermaids one summer.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: September Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Kudos: 23





	girls of sea and foam

**Author's Note:**

> i want to write 75K fic of this but i'm lazy

“And do your abilities differ when you’re in freshwater?”

The mermaid, Rory, splashes her orange tail in the water. Copper-colored scales glitter alongside her jaw and arms, highlighting the blue of her eyes. “Are you only going to ask me questions?”

“I’ve learned that magic is real this summer,” Hermione says, trying to keep her voice from sounding prim. “I need to know what else is out there.”

“Then come with me.” Rory holds out her freckled hand. “Let me show you.”

Taking a deep breath without hesitation, Hermione enters the water, reaching for Rory.

The kiss tastes of salt.


End file.
